


G889

by DouglasNeman



Category: Earth 2 (TV 1994)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DouglasNeman/pseuds/DouglasNeman
Summary: A filk sung to the tune of "Green Acres."





	G889

**Ulysses:**  
Geeeeeeeeee889 is the place to be!  
These Terrians have just cured me.  
Without that suit I can do anything.  
Forget the stations, 'cause here I'm gonna be king. 

**True:**  
The space stations are where I'd rather stay.  
I get bored hiking all day.  
Tell me now, what kind of life is that?  
Uly, you're cute, but all I want is my cat. 

**Ulysses:**  
Long walks!  


**True:**  
Wrist locks!  


**Ulysses:**  
Yale's school!  


**True:**  
The rules!  


**Ulysses:**  
You're stuck with me.  


**True:**  
It seems like eternity.  


**Both:**  
G889, we're heeeeeeeeeere!  


_True and Uly stand side by side. Uly thumps his staff on the ground twice._


End file.
